


the one where jiwoo's life changes in a shady store.

by WhowonGowon



Series: the store series. [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, F/F, Gen, Kim lip is a great friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prequel, Star Wars - Freeform, This is crack, author has never watched star wars films, chuu's brothers, im so sorry yves and vivi, kind of, previous chuuves, semi serious, stan loona, this makes it sound really bad oh god, underage drug possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhowonGowon/pseuds/WhowonGowon
Summary: Sooyoung cheats on Jiwoo with Vivi. Palpatine gets involved.(Actually semi-serious, still crack though)
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: the store series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847890
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	the one where jiwoo's life changes in a shady store.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a prequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464754 and is my second fanfic. Will have multiple chapters and can work as a standalone (because that one was written in twenty minutes).
> 
> Anyway stan loona and enjoy

Jiwoo couldn’t believe people just cheated on others. She couldn’t even process the idea of someone willingly hurting their romantic partner. And the person hurt just being expected to move on with their life? 

Life wasn’t fair. It really wasn’t.

Especially since the person who hurt her was Ha Sooyoung. She couldn’t even live in their dorm anymore, it was too awkward to even face them! She couldn’t look at them being happy. 

With each other, instead of her.

It hurt even more that she couldn’t have even imagined the two paired. Why didn’t Vivi ever tell her she likes Sooyoung? Why didn’t Sooyoung tell her she wanted to break up. 

But she knew she couldn't be too mad at them . They were her friends who got together. She was happy for them for finding love.

Right?

Wrong. To hell with them.Fuck Sooyoung, fuck Vivi. Fuck everyone who knew about this.

The way it happened hurt even more. It was at their own date, when she thought everything was going great between them.

At a skating rink. She and Yves were spinning in circles, taking down middle aged white men. It was fun, until she had to excuse herself to the bathroom, only to find her girlfriend making out with Vivi.

She hasn't really seen them since. Any of the members except Jungeun, her only real friend as it seems.

"You have to get over it! You can't keep sulking for so long, we need to have a comeback, Jiwoo!" Kim cried, "We need you!"

"I am over it." She said "Can't you see that from the way im so happily beating your ass in uno!"

It was true she was completely moved on, even stalked another hottie in a yellow uniform. 

"Uno." 

Kim looked puzzled until she put down a green 2.

"Ha, I win!" Jiwoo happily said after putting down her green 2+.

Kim dramatically collapsed on the coloured sheets of the bed that they were sitting on. "How the hell do you have so much luck?"

Chuu gave her a pensive look.

"-at Uno, that's what I meant."

She was glad her parents let her stay over, of course they were very supportive. 

She got a knock on the door. "Jiwoo, mom said your manager called, it's almost past Jungeun’s curfew!"

Jungeun sighed, "god, they're treating me like a toddler, I'm 21!"

They shared a goodbye hug and ms Lippington got picked up by a manager to go back to her dorm.

She was surprised they even let her stay at home, but Loona's always been very spoiled, except when they were, you know, being starved, but that's not the point right now.

It was only 5PM though.

"Jimin, want to go to the store with me?"

"Sure!" her little brother said with excitement, he always loved spending time with her, unlike Minjun who couldn't be bothered to not be a teenager for even a single second, but she probably treated him the same when she was sixteen, especially when she was in her gamer girl phase.

"The supermarket on this street's always empty, it's creepy! Can't we go to the other one."

"I'm an idol, I can't be seen in public!"

"Not a very famous one though, like TWICE !"

"Hey I have plenty of stan accounts on Twitter!" she did, probably not as many as they, since she couldn't match their numbers, since BBC was trash at promoting them. 

"Whatever, but pleaseee!"

"No!"

"Are you scared you'll see your ex lesbian girlfriend?" 

He didn't have to call her out like that.

"I’m telling mom you stole your XBO if you don’t shut the fuck up.” 

They walked to the store, the walk only lasted about five minutes, it could've lasted less if Jimin wasn't such a pain in the ass.

"You know, I never knew living in Seoul was so cool."

"Hm?" Right, her family moved here when she debuted here. Her brothers weren't really that happy about it.

"I keep getting street casted, you know us attractive people have this happening to us all the time, you wouldn’t be able to relate."

"Jimin, you're eleven."

"So?" They've finally arrived. 

"It's illegal!"

He sighed "Mr. JYP said it was fine…"

"You got street casted by JYP!?" How the hell did her brother get street casted, but she who had plenty of experience failed her audition?

"Look, ice cream!"

Why did she come here again? Oh right gift for parents.

What would a weirdly empty department store sell, that wasn't too shitty to give to your parents.

Perhaps valentine chocolate? It was October though… Now that she thought about it all of this valentine stuff has been here since last year.

When she was with Sooyoung. 

"Are you looking for something, dear…?" 

She got startled, for a second she even thought it was her brother. But it was just an ugly blob and an excuse of a human being.

And Jiwoo would never say something like that.

"Did I scare you?" No, just surprised by your smell of burning flesh.

She couldn't tell if this was an old lady or an old man. Maybe even a child in a Halloween costume?

"Of course no er…" she tried smiling politely but it must've come across as awkward by the strange look 'they' were giving her.

"Oh, how rude of me! You can call me Palpatine."

That name sure didn't help reveal their gender, hell forget gender, maybe they were just non-binary. She couldn't tell their species.

"What brings you to such a store, you look like you could afford better at the HealthGreens two blocks away…"

Well laziness, duh. "It's closer to home," she said, smiling brightly.

"Aw, of course, dear, if you ever need a job, here's my business card," he handed it over from his towel looking coat.

And he called her poor?

Looked like Oli London in the heart of Korea MV. Ew.

"Look you wrinkly old fart, my financial status is just fine-" and the wrinkly old fart was gone.

At least she didn't have to look at their creepy face, ever again. 

"Jiwoo, what's crack?" her younger brother asked.

"What."

"The man behind the counter sold me some."

"..."

"It was only 30 bucks."

"Next time we're going to the other store."

"Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> stan loona


End file.
